Illékony bizalom
by insomniac heart
Summary: Kurt/Blaine fanfiction magyarul. A történet arra a bizonyos spoilerre épül, amely szerint Sebastian megzavarja a fiúk párkapcsolati idilljét. Elmélyül a szerelmük, vagy végleg szétszakítja őket a harmadik fél felbukkanása?


Még sosem érzett ilyen tömény gyűlöletet valaki iránt, akit alig ismert. Még sosem kívánta Pokolra az életét, bár megannyi alkalommal fordult meg fejében, hogy talán rosszkor, rossz helyre született. Még sosem akarta megtagadni mindazt, ami annyira jellemző volt rá. Sosem akart csábosabb, pajkosabb, játékosabb, érzékibb lenni. Soha. Egészen eddig a pillanatig.

Elkerekedő szemeinek nyoma sem volt, pupillái egészen kitágultak, ahogyan a füstös félhomályba burkolózó párt figyelte szinte éhesen, s mindeközben undortól forgó gyomorral. Táncoltak. Nincs ebben semmi különös, két ember sokszor simul egymásnak a bódító homályban, majdhogynem természetesnek vette, ahogyan csípőjük összeért, egyszerre mozdultak a zene dübörgő, zizzenő ütemére. Aligha mert belegondolni, mit is látott igazából. Hiszen az egyik fiú, az egyik résnyire nyílt ajkakkal mozduló fiú az Ő barátja volt. Az Ő mindene, mégis valaki mást tartott karjaiban, máson simított végig sóvárogva.

Kurt nem értette. Sok mindent sikerült kibogoznia saját párkapcsolatával kapcsolatban, igyekezett levetkőzni Blaine kedvéért az összes gátlását, mindig lépett egyet előre, feláldozott dolgokat, s bár rengetegszer nevezte magát önzőnek otthon, a tükörben bámulva tökéletes, hófehér arcát, azt gondolta, mindent megtett azért, hogy élete első, igazán nagy szerelmének eszébe se jusson más után nézelődni.

Valójában nem nézelődött, Sebastian jött és tarolt, úgy tűnt fel kettejük egén, mint valami fényes, borzalmasan hangos üstökös, csípős-csipkelődő megjegyzéseivel, flörtre csábító stílusával, keskeny csípőjével. Akármennyire nehezére esett bevallani, Kurt pontosan tudta, hogy Sebastian majdnem minden tekintetben jobb volt nála. Talán soha nem tudott volna tisztán, angyali hangon énekelni, és nem vágyott New York fényeire, de Blaine biztosan olyan társaságot óhajt maga mellé, akinek nem célja elhagyni Őt néhány hónapon belül.

Elhagyni. Azt akarta, hogy együtt menjenek.

Letörölt egy könnycseppet ajka mellől. Egyáltalán mikor kezdett el sírni? Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy ennyire fojtogatta volna a fájdalom, azonban a sós csepp letörlése ezernyi indulatot szabadított fel benne. Méregként áradt szét testében a megbántottság és bosszú különös, keserű érzése. Szája megremegett kissé, fogaival belemart alsó ajkának húsába, és méltóságteljesen kihúzta magát, nehogy mások meglássák gyengeségét. Hirtelen rémesen távolinak látta első csókjukat, a négy ajak találkozását, a reszketeg sóhajok tömkelegét, hevesen dobogó szívét és zilált összeölelkezésüket, mintha sosem történt volna meg, csupán az agyának valamely része árasztotta volna el hamis emlékekkel, és valójában Blaine mindig Sebastianhoz tartozott volna.

Magán érezte ezernyi ember tekintetét. Állkapcsát megfeszítette, vékonyka ujjai idegesen körbeölelték sáljának puha anyagát. Haza akart menni, haza akarta vonszolni Blaine-t, szerelemtől fűtve megcsókolni az ajtóban, átölelni a nyakát, hozzápréselődni. Mindezt megteheti – sőt, megteszi – Sebastian. Eszébe sem jut elgondolkodni azon, elrontott-e valamit, mert ha igen, ha tényleg Ő felelős mindenért, ha Ő hajtotta Blaine Andersont egy másik fiú karjaiba, akkor felesleges saját magát kínoznia.

Mintha az említett fiú meghallotta volna Kurt elkeseredett gondolatait, pillantását alakjára vetette. Nyomban megváltozott a hangulat; kibontakozott a ritmusra mozgó kettősből, hátrább lépet, s szemöldökét ráncolva figyelte az egy helyben ácsorgó, sálját elesetten simogató fiatal fiút. Bűntudat mardosta belülről, akkor érezte meg tettének valódi súlyát. Mennyivel másabb lett volna, ha esetleg másnap eszmél csak rá, mit művelt…! Másabb. Nem könnyebb, nem nehezebb, talán pontosan ennyire kellemetlen és fájdalmas.

Tétován lépett egyet, ám abban a pillanatban Kurt egy öles lépéssel eltávolodott tőle. Meredten bámulták egymást, valószínűleg rajtuk kívül más nem vette észre a levegőben izzó feszültséget, a harag, csalódottság, keserűség, fájdalom, kétségbeesés furcsa keverékét.

- Kurt,– Blaine nem volt biztos abban, hogy valóban kiejtett imádata tárgyának nevét. Ezernyi kétely kínozta egyszerre, nehezen nyelt nagyokat. Magyarázkodásra nyitotta száját; egyetlen hang sem szökött ki rajta.

Nézték egymást egy néma, borzalmasan hosszú pillanat erejéig. A világ lelassult, ütemek koptak el a levegőben, egyedük ők voltak tisztán kivehetőek, egymást látták csupán. Egyetlen pillanat elég volt ahhoz, hogy Kurt minden gyűlölete felszínre kerüljön, kínnal vegyüljön, hátat fordítson Blaine-nek, és sietős léptekkel elhagyja a fülledt termet.

Az arcába csapó, metsző hideg különösen jót tett neki. Odakint hiába tetszelgett minden rémisztő nyugalomban, benne vihar tombolt, érzelmek tömkelege próbált kitörni mellkasából, szétmarni torkát. Ki akarta kiabálni őket, bele a levegőbe, bele a tudatlanságba, hogy üresen, elkopva érjen haza, és többé ne érdekelje semmi. Ne fájjon ennyire Blaine hűtlensége. Mi egyébnek lehetne nevezni? Hűtlenség. A szó maga megrendítette.

Mögötte kicsapódott a bár ajtaja, meg sem kellett fordulnia, hogy tudja: Ő jött utána. Nyilván megmagyarázni, miért hazudott neki arról, hová és kivel megy, és miért bújt valaki más nyakába, miért nyakalta illatát áhítatosan, miért simított végig testén vágytól reszkető ujjakkal.

Hallotta, amint mély levegőt vesz.

- Ne merészeld…! – hangja fenyegetőbb volt, mint azt bárki képzelte volna törékeny lelkét ismerve. – Ne próbálj kifogásokat keresni, Blaine Anderson!

Meglepte, milyen élesen látja az előtte elterülő utat, az aszfaltra festett fehér csíkok repedéseit, a sárguló levelek céltalan táncát, ahogyan elkapta őket a novemberi, csípős hideget hozó szél.

- Kurt, kérlek – hangja elesett volt. Annyi szerelem préselődött ebbe a két szóba, hogy Kurt fájdalmában majdhogynem felnyögött.

- Hazavinnél? Azt mondtam apának, te fuvarozol majd este. Azt hittem, _együtt leszünk._ – Blaine Kurt hátát fixírozta, sajgó mellkasából egy aprócska sóhaj röppent ki.

- Kurt…

- Ne mondogasd a nevem! – kiáltott fel hirtelen eszméletlen dühvel. – Ne mondogasd, mert… ne mondogasd! – a combjára tapadó, szűk farmernadrágot gyűrögette közben.

- Én csak…

- Blaine, kérlek szépen – elgyötört pillantást vetett az aszfaltra. Hangja szinte pulzált a belül gyökeret verő szenvedéstől.

Fagyos csend szorult közéjük, egyikük sem mert megszólalni. Vajon a szavaknak van akkora erejük, hogy szétzúzzanak világokat, eltöröljenek érzelmeket? Vajon létezik olyan mondat, olyan szó, amivel mindent vissza lehet csinálni? Van hatalma egyáltalán bármi felett? Van annak az édes hangnak, amitől folyton megborzongott, aminek mélysége megrezegtette bordáit, lehetősége elfeledtetni vele, amit az imént látott? A pőre hazugságot.

- Ki akarom mondani a neved – szólalt meg hirtelen Blaine. Hangja pengeként vágott a levegőbe, és Kurt úgy érezte, valami elszakadt benne.

Váratlanul özönlöttek képek a fejébe, első csókjuk kitörölhetetlen emlékét hordozta magában ez a mondat. Mielőtt Blaine átlépte volna a határvonalat annak idején a Dalton Akadémia falai között, kétszer ejtette ki puhán Kurt nevét. Aztán bódítóan közel hajolt, vágytól remegő ajkaik pedig egymásra találtak.

- Nem akarom, hogy kimond a nevem – suttogta elgyengülten. Blaine ott volt, a háta mögött állt, érezte a bőréből áradó illatot, a tarkóját lágyan cirógató lélegzetet.

- Kurt… - Blaine orra lágyan nyomódott érzékeny bőrének. Meglepettségében majdnem felkiáltott, végül még is egyetlen sóhajra futotta; egyetlen reszkető lélegzetvételre, egyetlen erős szívdobbanásra, egyetlen forró lüktetésre a mellkasában.

Hogyan haragudhatott rá? És ami még ennél is fontosabb: hogyan gondolhatta, hogy valaha megbocsátja az imént látottakat. Az egész rénesen szürreálisnak hatott, hiszen Blaine, az a Blaine, aki átkarolta derekát, valahányszor lefelé biggyedtek az ajkai, és szeretetben lubickoló puszit nyomott homlokára, aki hátrahagyta barátait, hogy minél több időt tölthessenek együtt, és elviselte minden kirohanását, sértődésbe torkolló vitáját, nem akarhatta mindenféle célzás vagy beszélgetés híján lecserélni Őt. Az a Blaine, akit megismert és megszeretett, sosem fordított volna hátat saját elveinek.

Mégis megtette. Csalódottság bugyogott fel Kurt mellkasában, egész lényét elöntött ez a keserű, maró érzés. Szemei ismét megteltek könnyel, pillantását a szurokfekete égre fordította, nehogy abban a pillanatban sírja el magát, és érezze értelmetlennek ellenállását.

Blaine magabiztosan, erőteljesen karolta át minden előzetes jel vagy engedélykérés nélkül Kurt törékeny testét. A fiú egészen beleremegett, és bár legszívesebben eltolta volna magától, mielőtt ölelésébe simul, s teljesen megadja magát, ujjai majdhogynem gyengéden fonódtak Blaine csuklója köré. Mélyet sóhajtott, háta önkéntelenül a másik mellkasának simult. Egy másodpercig elhitte, hogy minden, aminek az este folyamán akaratlanul szemtanúja volt, meg sem történt igazán. Valójában egymásba kapaszkodnak valamelyikük szobájában, lágy zene szól a laptop hangszóróiból kiszűrődve, Blaine az előbb csókolta végig a nyakát, mire Kurt mosolyogva elhúzódott tő…

- Azért csaltál meg, mert nem voltam nyitott ebben a… a… az intimitás dologban – suttogta száraz torokkal. A felismerés villámként csapott belé, és végigperzselte egész testét.

- Hmm…? – Blaine látszólag teljes figyelmét Kurt illatának és tarkójának tulajdonította, melyet tökéletes, puha tincsek fedtek, és egytől-egyig, kivétel nélkül mindegyik ugyanolyan édeskés illatot árasztott.

- Azért csaltál meg – kezdett bele ismét -, mert nem voltam nyitott, amikor te… te már…

Blaine hosszan beszívta a levegőt, állát a fiú vállán pihentetve lassan kieresztette. Úgy hangzott, mintha rémesen fáradtnak érezte volna magát, vagy a kérdés megválaszolása túl sok érzést, gondolatot mozgatott volna meg benne. Akármelyik eshetőség állt fent, Kurt már felkészült a legrosszabbra. Magában bőszen tervezgette, hogyan fogja visszafojtani feltörő könnyeit, amint Blaine elé tárja az igazságot.

- Nem csaltalak meg.

- De, megtetted – erősködött Kurt.

- Táncoltam már másokkal, és soha nem kerítettél neki ekkora feneket.

Csend telepedett közéjük, Kurt alig érezhetően megrázta a fejét, és kissé elhúzódott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Blaine ennyire ostobán és nyilvánvalóan igyekszik hazudni neki, hogy képes lenne elferdíteni az igazságot, és inkább Kurtre hárítani a teljes felelősséget. Teljes erővel megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Blaine ölelő karját – sikertelenül.

- Sajnálom, én…

- Hagyd már abba! – Kurt csapdába esett állatként ficánkolt a fiú ölelésében, és hiába igyekezett megszabadulni a rá telepedő illatmámortól, fájdalomtól, lehetetlennek tűnt.

- Legalább beszélj hozzám – kérlelte Blaine elkeseredetten. – Legalább hallgass meg!

- Vigyél haza, és holnap majd… holnap majd beszélünk. – A könnyelmű ígéret Kurtöt már jó előre kétségbe ejtette, a másik fiút azonban bizakodással töltött meg. Végigsimítva az összezavarodott fiú derekán, Blaine elengedte a tökéletes, könnyektől csillogó szemű Kurtöt, és előzékenyen az autóhoz kísérte.

Aznap éjjel Kurt egy szemernyit sem aludt. Ezernyi gondolat keringett a fejében, hiába próbálta megfogni valamelyiknek a végét, folyton úgy érezte, valahogyan mégis sikerül kicsúszniuk biztos szorításából. Fogalma sem volt, miféle kifogásokkal állhatna elő Blaine, titkon mégis remélte – valahol nagyon mélyen, nagyon elrejtve -, legalább egy kicsit sikerül majd elhinni, amit hallani fog. Ha sok mindenben nem is, abban az egyben biztos volt: Blaine igenis képes lesz ellágyítani Őt.

Az órák túl komótosan teltek, mintha minden összefogott volna ellene. Hiába akarta előre pörgetni a mutatókat, tolni maga előtt az időt, hátha közelebb jut az ominózus találkozáshoz, az makacsul, nagyokat nyújtózkodva ellenállt minden kérésének. Amint az első napsugarak beszűrődtek a redőny apró résein keresztül, és szó szerint nekiütköztek a takaró gyűrődéseinek, gyengéden végigszaladtak Kurt sápadt karján, és keskeny árnyékot vetettek a szeme alatt megülő táskák sarkában. Már régen megitta az első kávéját, letusolt, megfésülködött, alaposan áttörölte az arcát mindenféle arctisztító tonikkal, kiválogatta a ruháit. Egyetlen szál köntösben ücsörgött az ágya szélén, mereven bámulta telefonját, mely éjjeliszekrénye szélén pihent. Egyszer sem rezdült meg az éjszaka folyamán.

Végtelenül üresnek, kiszipolyozottnak érezte magát, mintha Blaine egy részét vitte volna magával, mielőtt megmagyarázza, miért felejtette el – akárcsak fél órára is.

Képtelen volt koncentrálni. Harmadszor ismételték el neki a feltett kérdést, és bár a fejében már összeálltak a francia szavak, tudott volna válaszolni, az ajkai egészen egyszerűen nem nyíltak el, meredten bámulta az előtte ácsorgó tanárt, aki felvont szemöldökkel, halovány érdeklődéssel fürkészte a fiú vonásait. Kurt még sosem látta magát ilyen tisztán, mégis zavarosan magát kívülről. Ő volt az, tökéletesen kiválogatott, egymáshoz illő ruhadarabjai, a bájos hullám frizurájában, penge vékony ajkai, a hajlakk szisszenő hangja, ahogyan hibátlanul rendezett tincseit egyben tartotta – és mégsem találta meg Önmagát ezekben az apró részletekben.

A gyomra folyamatosan ficánkolt, vagy fájdalmasan összeugrott. Akárhányszor nevetést hallott, vagy Blaine-éhez hasonló parfümillat megcsapta az orrát, ajkai megremegtek, szempillái egymásnak simultak. Szerette volna tudni, mikor érkezik el a beszélgetés pillanata, hogy mikor simulnak Blaine kellemesen meleg ujjai a csuklója köré, mikor bukkan fel előtte fájdalmasan szép arca.

De Blaine nem jelent meg sem ebéd közben, sem az udvaron, és a legcsekélyebb jelét sem adta annak, hogy kedve lenne tiszteletét tenni a délutáni Glee foglalkozáson. Kurt egyedül üldögélt, a hátsó sorban, igyekezett mindenki tekintetét kerülni. Rachel párszor felé fordult, aggódó pillantásokkal igyekezett kicsikarni az igazságot, mintha jellemző lett volna Kurtre, hogy bármilyen foglalkozás közepén feláll, és mindenkinek kiönti a lelkét. Inkább csendben rágódott magában, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a többiek jelenlétét. Régen érezte magát ilyen magányosnak.

Kedvetlenül matatott táskájában, amely szürke kocsija motorháztetején pihent. Bal tenyerét egy pohár forró tea égette, jobbja ügyetlenül kereste a papírok között elveszett kulcscsomóját. Nyúzottnak és fáradtnak látszott, egész nap egy szó nem hagyta el a száját, igyekezett meghúzni magát, hátha valamelyik sarokból hirtelenjében előugrik Blaine, és közli vele, hogy nem telhetett el huszonnégy óra, nem láthatta Kurt egy másik fiúval táncolni, mert… mert ilyesmi nem történt. Még mindig szerda van, verőfényes, kora őszi délután, eszében sincs éjszaka kimaradni szó nélkül, inkább menjenek el együtt moziba, vagy sétáljanak egy nagyot valahol a belvárosban.

Lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. Fölösleges olyasmiben hinnie, aminek semmi értelme. Blaine… igenis megtette, igenis Sebastiannal táncolt, igenis átölelte és hozzá simult. Addig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a másik fiú szintén kimaradt egész nap. Egy pillanatra megfagyott ereiben a vér, ujjai majdnem elengedték a gőzölgő itallal töltött papírpoharat.

- Kurt…?

Hátra sem kellett fordulnia. A szíve hatalmasat dobbant. Blaine mögötte, csupán egy karnyújtásnyira állhatott tőle.


End file.
